The present invention relates to a planting tool, especially for bedding plants and bulbs, although it would also be suitable for use for seeds.
Planting a garden or other area with bedding plants, bulbs, or seeds is very labor intensive, and up till now has involved hard physical labor as well as necessitating bending down and assuming uncomfortable positions, which is particularly difficult for a person having any physical infirmities.
No tool of which applicants are aware has up till now resolved the aforementioned difficulties encountered when planting bedding plants, bulbs or seeds. For example, the heretofore known tools are either of the spade variety, such as U.S. Pat. No. 385,384, T. Seller, or U.S. Pat. No. 486,713, A. A. Hawes, or are complicated or difficult-to-use devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,439,601, R. F. Boop, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,694, Kratky et al. A further device is known, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,672, Clad, which similarly does not solve the aforementioned problems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a planting tool that is easy to use, is efficient, has a straightforward construction, and can be used by almost anyone without the need for excessive physical force.